L'Eveil des Sens
by Petite Mae
Summary: "- Craig ? - Quoi ? - S-si tu devais p-perdre un de tes sens, tu... Tu préférerais -ngh- que ce soit lequel ? - J'en sais rien foutrement rien Tweek. - Oh... - … Et toi ?" Ou quand les questions de Tweek plongent Craig dans des réflexions bien trop romantiques. (Attention aux caries, y'a pas mal de guimauve !) OS


**Voici un simple One Shot, sans prétention, sur le couple de Craig et Tweek que je trouve assez mignon (malgré le caractère de merde de Craig et, et... Et puis Tweek c'est Tweek quoi.). C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de South Park appartiennent à Trey Parker et Matt Stone._

* * *

\- Craig ?

\- Quoi ?

\- S-si tu devais p-perdre un de tes sens, tu... Tu préférerais -ngh- que ce soit lequel ?

\- J'en sais rien foutrement rien Tweek.

\- Oh...

\- … Et toi ?

\- J'ai de-demandé en premier ! -ngh-

\- J'ai demandé en second.

Je le vois alors prendre cet air concentré qu'il prend souvent lorsqu'il est en proie à des réflexions. C'est une expression que j'aime chez lui, car lorsqu'il l'arbore, je sais que j'aurai la paix pendant un moment. Il ne tremble plus, ne dit plus rien, se contente simplement de réfléchir. Et j'en fais de même. Perdre un de mes sens ? La question mérite d'être posée, tout compte fait.

La vue ? Je ne sais pas si je survivrais, tout serait si différent. Déjà, je ne pourrais même plus voir les innombrables doigts d'honneur que me ferait mon adorable petite sœur, ce qui serait fâcheux. Mais surtout, je ne pourrais plus te voir, Tweek, toi et ton air affolé presque en toute circonstance, toi et ton thermos toujours sous le bras, toi et tes cheveux blonds que tu peines à coiffer et que tu t'arraches lorsque la pression est trop forte. Tes yeux verts qui rencontrent les miens, qui observent les alentours d'un air inquiet, qui s'écarquillent lorsque moi, Clyde ou Token faisons une blague cochonne, se ferment frénétiquement à cause de tes nombreux TIC, ou tout simplement lorsque le sommeil est parvenu à te gagner malgré la dose de café ingurgitée. Ce même café qui te fait trembler compulsivement, trembler ta peau laiteuse et tes pauvres lèvres qui s'agitent frénétiquement lorsque tu parles, et que je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer indéfiniment dans l'espoir de m'en emparer. Ne plus pouvoir admirer ton corps maigre et nu s'adonnant au plaisir charnel en se mouvant de manière langoureuse, se cambrant dans tous les sens, toutes les positions possibles, tout en gardant cette beauté intacte que je lui trouve. Non, comment je ferais pour vivre, si je ne peux plus te voir ?

Alors, peut-être, l'ouïe ? Mais alors, je ne pourrais plus entendre ta voix qui m'appelle le matin, qui bégaye sans arrêt, dérape, glisse et caresse mes oreilles lorsque tu me dis des mots gentils. Cette voix qui cite fermement mon nom sans le moindre bégaiement lorsque tu trouves que je vais trop loin ou qu'une question importante te chatouille les lèvres, ces questions importantes que tu me bassines sans arrêt et qu'il me faut entendre si je veux pouvoir te donner une réponse. Et si je n'entendais plus, alors il serait loin le temps où je râlais de tes « GAH » et « Trop de pression ! » incessants, de ta voix trop aiguë lorsque quelque chose t'effraie, te chagrine, ou t'agace, ainsi que de cette voix changeante lorsque tu essaies de me mentir. Et qu'en serait-il alors de cette voix qui dit mon nom fébrilement, qui le gémit presque et qui précède souvent un « je t'aime ». Je ne pourrai jamais me passer ni de ces mots, ni de ta voix criant mon nom.

Et l'odorat ? Si je n'avais plus d'odorat, ma vie ne serait pas si différente, si on y pense. Je ne perdrais pas grand chose, à part peut-être la bonne odeur de gâteau qui sort du four, celle d'un bouquet de fleur, le parfum d'une femme croisée dans la rue, l'odeur que dégage le car scolaire lorsqu'il démarre, ou encore cette fameuse odeur de café. Celle que tu traînes partout, qui reste coincée dans tes vêtements, tes cheveux et ta peau. Pas de Tweek sans café, c'est impensable. Cette odeur a finit par me rassurer au fil des années, car l'odeur du café rime pour moi avec des moments de bonheur à passer avec toi. C'est cette même odeur qui me rappelle que tu es là, sans même que je n'ai ni à t'entendre ni à te voir. Si je ne peux plus sentir ton parfum amer lorsque j'enfouis ma tête dans ton cou, alors plus rien n'aura de sens.

Sans doute le goût, dans ce cas ? Qu'est-ce que je perdrais, tout au plus : ces moments où je suis satisfait lorsque l'on me propose un KFC et ceux où je râle lorsque l'on me propose du chou-fleur. Ma vie serait donc beaucoup plus simple, non ? Mais une pensée me reste en travers de la gorge, et me noue l'estomac : je ne pourrais donc plus goûter à tes lèvres ? Où est l'intérêt, dites-le moi. Je perdrais alors tout le plaisir de sceller nos lèvres, toi m'adonnant au goût amer du café, moi invitant ta langue à danser ce si célèbre ballet dont les rythmes et les pas me font bondir le cœur et voler un millier de papillons dans le corps. Il suffit que tu me quittes et la minute d'après, le goût de café mêlé à un je ne sais quoi un peu plus sucré me remémorerait ce baiser éternellement. Et je ne pourrais plus goûter à ta peau non plus ? Cette peau si blanche au goût tantôt sucré, tantôt salé, selon les endroits que ma langue explore et savoure. Nul d'intérêt dans la capacité de manger les plus ignobles chou-fleurs du monde si je ne peux plus te croquer toi.

N'envisageons même pas le toucher, compris ? Il est évident que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ta peau sous mes doigts curieux et taquins, ce toucher qui te fait tant paniquer, tant rire, tant gémir, tant trembler. Je l'aime beaucoup trop ce toucher, celui qui parcoure tes cheveux emmêlés et qui y trouve un réconfort même s'ils ne sont pas très doux, ce toucher qui vient à ta rencontre lorsque je me sens patraque, ce toucher qui t'enlace, te caresse, t'étreint fermement puis t'emprisonne. C'est ton corps contre mon corps, nos corps qui n'en forment plus qu'un, qui s'emboîtent et se déboîtent comme un simple puzzle, un puzzle où la réflexion n'est plus vraiment primordiale. Seuls les sentiments et les sensations sont les maîtres, et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir continuer d'avoir du plaisir si ni toi, ni moi, ne pouvons nous toucher l'un et l'autre.

Il ne reste donc déjà plus que la parole ? Ce n'est pas le sens que je crains le plus : je ne suis pas très bavard, ce n'est pas une légende. Pas très éloquent non plus, mon esprit travaille, mais mes lèvres n'agissent pas, je le prouve ici-même alors que tu m'as fait réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes à une banale question. Maintes et maintes fois tu m'as quémandée des mots doux, des mots qui te font vibrer, parfois simplement les paroles d'une chanson, parfois la réplique d'un film qui t'a plu. Tu ne me l'as jamais avoué et tu ne me l'avoueras probablement jamais, mais je sais que tu l'aimes ma voix, tu l'adores, et c'est sûrement pour ça que tu m'adresses autant de question. Ce serait bien trop cruel de ma part que de te retirer ce plaisir, pour le peu que tu ne l'entendes déjà. Il serait bien terrible que je ne puisse plus te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, te rassurer lorsque tu paniques ou que tu as peur, te dire comment je me sens lorsque je suis avec toi, te dire simplement « je t'aime ». Et si je ne le fais pas souvent, ces mots attendent simplement de pouvoir franchir la barrière de mes lèvres qui semble se consumer peu à peu au fil du temps que je passe avec toi.

Tous les sens sont épuisés, et il m'est incapable de faire un choix. Je suis bien trop gourmand, capricieux, pourri gâté, pour pouvoir abandonner un des plaisirs que chacun de mes sens me procure lorsque je suis avec toi. Je te regarde alors d'un air désolé, et tu relèves simplement les yeux vers moi sans comprendre le sens de mon expression. Néanmoins, tu semble me lancer le même regard, ce qui me rassure.

\- Craig... Je n'arrive pas à me décider, c'est trop de pression !

\- Moi non plus, je n'y arrive pas, Tweek...

J'attrape alors ton bras et t'attire vers moi afin de te serrer contre mon torse, glissant mes mains sous ta chemise pour parcourir ta peau, le nez plongé dans tes cheveux, bien trop occupé à sentir cet étrange shampoing que tu as mis, tandis que je t'entends prononcer mon nom et couiner avec surprise lorsque je te pince affectueusement les côtes. J'aperçois alors ton visage souriant qui me regarde avec une expression à la fois d'étonnement et d'envie, et je me penche sans attendre sur tes lèvres pour les dévorer goulûment, avant de lâchement les abandonner pour aller réfugier les miennes au coin de ton oreille et murmurer un doux « je t'aime », tous mes sens en éveil.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce One Shot que j'ai trouvé agréable à écrire, même s'il était trois heures du mat' et que j'avais plus les idées claires (donc si y'a des phrases tournées bizarrement, ça vient de là. Non je ne me cherche pas d'excuse!). J'espère qu'il a été tout aussi agréable à lire quoiqu'il en soit. Une petit review pour me motiver à sortir les fics qui sont dans mes dossiers, vous seriez des amours. :3**


End file.
